reddeadfandomcom_de-20200214-history
John Marston
John Marston (* 1873 in Amerika, † 1911 in Beecher’s Hope) ist der Protagonist aus Red Dead Redemption und Undead Nightmare, sowie nach Arthurs Tod der zweite Protagonist in Red Dead Redemption 2, wie es im Vorgänger mit Jack nach Johns Tod der Fall war. Ereignisse in Red Dead Redemption 2 Kapitel I: Colter Nach dem fehlgeschlagenen Vorfall mit der Fähre in Blackwater floh die Van Der Linde Gang nach Norden. Als sie in Colter, John und Micah, einem der neuesten Rekruten der Bande, Schutz suchen, suchen sie nach Schutz und Vorräten. Abigail macht sich jedoch Sorgen, als John nicht im Versteck zurückkehrt. Sie bittet Arthur, ihn zusammen mit Javier zu finden. Arthur und Javier schaffen es, John aufzuspüren und finden ihn in den Bergen, schwer verletzt und sein Pferd getötet. Er enthüllte, dass er sich vor einem Tag oder so verloren hatte, nachdem er von Wölfen angegriffen worden war, die sich auf einer Klippe in der Nähe eines Gipfels eines Berges befanden. Sie fahren fort, ihn in Sicherheit zu bringen, obwohl Morgan gezwungen war, mehrere Wölfe abzuwehren, die nach dem Trio gekommen waren, während Escuella Marston auf seinem Pferd trug. Zurück in ihrem vorübergehenden Versteck, schimpft Abigail Marston für seine Taten und musste dann heilen. Kapitel II: Horseshoe Overlook Nachdem John sich von seinen Verletzungen erholt hatte, raubte er zusammen mit Arthur, Charles und Sean einen Zug, der durch Rhodes fuhr. Die Gesetzeshüter tauchen sofort auf, was den Verdacht von John hervorruft, aber sie schaffen es immer noch, mit dem Geld abzuhauen. John und Arthur stehlen dann eine Herde Schafe, um sie auf der Valentine-Auktion zu verkaufen. Als sie nach dem Erfolg in den nahe gelegenen Saloon gehen, um zu trinken, tauchen Dutch und Strauss auf. Strauss und John gehen nach draußen und werden von Cornwall und seinen Wachen gefangen genommen. Arthur und Dutch retten sie, bevor sie aus Valentine entkommen konnten. Sie holen dann sofort das Lager ab und gehen. Kapitel III: Clemens Point John schließt mit Javier und Arthur einen Deal mit den Grays, in dem sie die geschätzten Pferde der Braithwaite stehlen und für fünftausend Dollar verkaufen werden. Die drei sprechen sich auf dem Gelände vor, bevor sie die Stallmeister töten und die Pferde stehlen. John wird während der Flucht die Führung übernehmen, bis sie sie für magere siebenhundert Dollar verkaufen. Nachdem Jack von den Braithwaites entführt wurde, nimmt John am Angriff auf Braithwaite Manor teil, in der Hoffnung, seinen Sohn zurückzunehmen. Nachdem sein Sohn nicht im Herrenhaus ist, wird er wütend. Kapitel IV: Saint Denis John geht zusammen mit Arthur und Dutch zu Angelo Brontes Herrenhaus, von dem sie erfahren, dass er Jack als Geisel hält. Um ihn zurückzubekommen, gehen Arthur und John einer Gruppe von Grabräubern um diese Außer gefecht zu setzen, welche die Gräber auf dem Friedhof der Stadt rauben. Im Gegenzug gibt Bronte Jack zurück. Später, als die Bande Brontes Herrenhaus stürmt, schlägt John Bronte mit einem Schlag ins Gesicht bewusstlos, und später wurde ein Zeuge gesehen, wie Bronte von Dutch ertränkt wurde, bevor er einem Alligator zugeführt wurde, den John schockiert hatte. Während des Banküberfalls in Saint Denis wird John gefangengenommen und in das Gefängnis von Sisika gebracht, wo er eingesperrt ist. Kapitel VI: Beaver Hollow Nachdem Dutch und die restliche Gruppe aus Guarma zurückgekehrt waren, erkundeten Morgan und Sadie Adler das Gefängnis mit einem Heißluftballon und schafften es, John aus dem Gefängnis zu bringen, wo sie in ihr Lager in Beaver Hollow zurückkehrten. Dutch beschimpften jedoch Arthur und Sadie dafür, John früher als beabsichtigt zurückzubekommen. John und Arthur auf Befehl von Dutch sprengen die Bacchus Bridge. Während dieser Operation beschließen John und Arthur, mit Johns Familie vor der zerfallenen Bande zu fliehen, sobald sie das Geld haben. John nimmt am endgültigen Raub der Van der Linde-Bande teil, bei dem die Gehaltsliste der Armee aus einem Zug geraubt wird. Beim Abkuppeln eines brennenden Zugwagens wird John von einem Zugwächter erschossen und fällt aus dem Zug. Dutch sagt der Bande, er habe versucht, John zu retten, aber es hat sich herausgestellt, dass er John zum sterben zurückließ, nachdem John ihn im Camp damit konfrontiert hatte. Er tritt dann mit Arthur gegen den Rest der Bande an. Nachdem Pinkertons aufgetaucht sind, flüchten die beiden aus den Höhlen unter Verwendung der Höhlen unter dem Lager. Sobald sie die Höhlen verlassen, wird Arthur sich entscheiden, bei John zu bleiben oder das Geld zurück zu holen. Welche Methode auch immer gewählt wird, Arthur wird John seinen Hut und seinen gesamten Besitz geben. Wenn Sie mit John gehen, wird Arthur John schließlich sagen, dass er laufen soll, während er die Pinkertons abhält. Epilog, Teil I: Pronghorn Ranch Jahre nach der Auflösung der Bande im Jahr 1907 kam es bei der Familie Marston zu einem Zwischenfall am Roanoke Ridge und zu einem unbekannten Ziel. Der Familienplan, ein gutes, ehrliches Leben nach dem Verlassen von Dutch zu führen. Sie kommen in Strawberry an, um dort ihr Glück zu versuchen, wo Abigail und Jack einen Job in der Stadtklinik bekommen und John vorübergehend für das Kaufhaus arbeitet und Waren an David Geddes auf der Pronghorn Ranch liefert. John trifft pünktlich auf der Ranch ein und schafft es, die Laramie-Jungs zu stoppen, die die Ranch belästigen. Danach erhält John Arbeit als Ranchhand für die Geddes. Seine Wiedervereinigung mit Abigail beginnt unruhig zu werden, nachdem sie vor ihrem Eintreffen die Nachricht von Johns Taten erhalten hat. Trotzdem schaffen es Abigail und John, mit ihrem neu entdeckten Leben auszukommen. John hilft Mr. Geddes und Ranchvorarbeiter Tom Dickens mit mehr Rancharbeit, indem er den jüngeren Sohn von David Geddes namens Duncan Geddes beibringt, wie man ein Pferd zähmen und reiten und Zäune um die Ranch bauen kann. Während dieser Zeit verbindet sich John kurz mit Jack, bringt ihm bei, wie man ein Pony reitet und Post von Strawberry abruft. Ihre Reise, Postpakete bei der Post zu bekommen, war nicht einfach, nachdem John und Jack von Leuten verfolgt wurden, die mit dem Vorfall in Roanoke Ridge in Verbindung standen. John ist gezwungen, sie zu töten, was Jacks Angst auslöst. Nachdem sie zu ihrer Ranch zurückgekehrt sind, wird Abigail zunehmend besorgt, als sie Jack ängstlich sieht und John sein Versprechen an sie verfehlt. Nach dem Laramie-Angriff auf die Pronghorn Ranch zündet und Vieh stiehlt. John und die Rancharbiter gehen zur Hanging Dog Ranch, wo sie erfolgreich gegen die Bande kämpfen und das Vieh zurückholen. John tötet auch ihren Anführer, nachdem er Johns Arbeit verspottet hat. Das Ereignis ärgert Abigail und sie verlässt John am nächsten Morgen leise. John arbeitet weiterhin auf der Ranch und nach einiger Zeit bittet Marston Mr. Geddes, seinem Namen zu trauen, damit er Darlehen von der Bank leihen und ein Grundstück erwerben kann. John versucht, Beecher’s Hope zu kaufen, um Abigail davon zu überzeugen, dass er sich verändert hat, um daraus eine Ranch zu machen. Epilog, Teil II: Beecher’s Hope John kauft erfolgreich Beecher’s Hope, nachdem er die dort lebenden vermeitlichen Besetzer ausgeräumt hat. Er trifft sich wieder mit Uncle und Charles, die Marston beim Bau seiner Ranch helfen, sowie Sadie, die ihm Arbeitsplätze zur Verfügung stellt, um seine Bankdarlehen zurückzuzahlen. Abigail und Jack gehen zurück zu John, nachdem sie den Brief von ihm erhalten haben. John verbringt mehr Zeit mit seiner Familie, z. B. mit Jack und Rufus Angeln und mit Abigail nach Blackwater. Während ihrer Reise in die Stadt schlägt John Abigail am See vor. Schließlich stößt Marston auf Informationen, die zum Standort von Bell führen. Er, Sadie und Charles gehen trotz Abigails Bitte dazu. Aus Rache für Morgans Tod sucht Marston Cleet in Strawberry auf, der enthüllt, dass Micah und seine Bande am Mount Hagen sind. Der Spieler kann dann entscheiden, ob er Cleet hängt oder ihn verschont, wo er stattdessen von Sadie getötet wird. Die drei Reisen zum Mount Hagen und Sadie und Charles sind beide verletzt. John tötet Joe während seiner Wanderung den Berg hinauf und findet schließlich Micah. Die beiden enden in einer Sackgasse, obwohl dies endet, die die verletzte Sadie erscheint und Micah mit vorgehaltener Waffe hält. Plötzlich erscheint Dutch aus eine Hütte und Sadie wird von Micah als Geisel gehalten. Zwischen John, Micah und Dutch entsteht ein Drei-Wege-Standoff, wobei Dutch zunächst auf Micahs Seite zu stehen schien. Irgendwann schießt Dutch jedoch Micah in die Brust, verletzt ihn tödlich und befreit Sadie. Micah wird dann von John niedergeschossen und getötet. Dutch verabschiedet sich dann wortlos und ignoriert jeden Versuch, sich zu bedanken. Marston findet den alten Geldvorrat der Bande aus der Blackwater-Überfall und verwendet ihn, um seine Hypothek vollständig abzuzahlen. Danach heiratet er Abigail formell, beide freuen sich auf ein neues Leben auf ihrer Ranch. Sadie und Charles verlassen Beecher’s Hope und die Familie Marston zu guten Bedingungen. Agent Ross, der neu ernannte Leiter des Bureau of Investigation, fängt Wind von den Ereignissen auf dem Berg Hagen auf und geht zu Ermittlungen. Er findet nichts außer Micahs Leiche und keine Spur des fehlenden Blackwater-Geldes. Neben seinem neuen Untergebenen Archer Fordham beginnen sie mit der Jagd auf den Schuldigen und befragen verschiedene Personen, bis sie Johns Aufenthaltsort bei Beecher’s Hope entdecken. John arbeitet in den nächsten Jahren mit seiner Familie auf seiner Ranch und weiß nicht, dass seine Rache an Micah ihn seine Freiheit gekostet hatte. Ereignisse in Red Dead Redemption Leben Frühe Jahre Schon als er im Jahre 1873 geboren wurde, starb seine Mutter, die eine Prostituierte war, bei der Geburt. Johns Vater war durch eine Schlägerei in einer Bar in Chicago auf beiden Augen blind. Er starb, als John acht war, im Jahre 1881. Dadurch wurde John in ein Waisenhaus eingewiesen, in dem er bis zu seinem 17. Lebensjahr wohnte und auch seine zukünftige Frau Abigail traf und mit ihr durchbrannte. Beide wurden später Mitglieder der Van Der Linde Gang, im jahr 1899 sind beide bereits bestandteil des Gangs dessen Gründer und Anführer Dutch Van Der Linde war. Selbiger war es auch, der sich John annahm und ihm lesen, schießen und die Lebensweise im Wilden Westen lehrte. Weitere Mitglieder waren Arthur Morgan, Bill Williamson, Javier Escuella und paar weitere sowie Johns Frau. John und Abigail Marston heirateten, verließen dann die Bande und ließen ihre kriminelle Vergangenheit hinter sich. Im Jahr 1895 bekamen sie ihr erstes Kind, Jack. Sie hatten noch eine Tochter, die aber gleich nach der Geburt starb. Banditenjahre John Marston trieb in den folgenden Jahren zusammen mit Dutch Van Der Linde, Bill Williamson und Javier Escuella und anderen Mitgliedern der Gang umher und war an diversen Banküberfällen, Eisenbahnüberfällen, Morden und anderen Verbrechen im Land beteiligt. Laut Johns Erzählungen tat die Bande dies aus einem Grund: Sie stahlen von den Reichen und gaben es den Armen, waren also sozusagen eine Bande von modernen Robin Hoods. Sie wollten dadurch eine Veränderung der Leute erreichen, was aber auch durchaus nur eine Rechtfertigung für seine Taten sein kann. Nachdem er bei einem Bankraub im Jahre 1899 lebensgefährlich verletzt und von seinen Kampfgefährten zum Sterben zurückgelassen wurde, entschloss sich Marston sein bisheriges Leben hinter sich zu lassen. Folglich floh er mit Abigail und Jack und kaufte sich und seiner Familie eine Farm. Trotz Marstons offenkundiger Lebenswandlung, blieb er ein meisterhafter Schütze, Reiter und Jäger. Er ist ein robuster Überlebenskünstler, der das Leben als Überlebenskampf sieht. Er hält an dem „alten“ Westen fest und ist ein Skeptiker und Gegner dem Fortschritt und neuen Technologien gegenüber. Gegenwart Als John versuchte, ein normales Leben zu führen, wurde er dennoch in Form des neu gegründeten Bureau of Investigation von der Vergangenheit eingeholt. Dessen Chef, Edgar Ross, hat sich das Ziel gesetzt, das Land von den gewalttätigen Verbrechern zu befreien. Um dieses Ziel zu erreichen, gab dieser John den Auftrag, seine alten Bandenkollegen aufzusuchen und zu töten. Um John dazu zu bewegen, die Aufgabe anzunehmen, entführte Ross Abigail- und Jack Marston. Da sie seine Familie gefangen hielten, blieb John nun gar nichts anderes übrig, als anzunehmen. Nachdem er alle seine ehemaligen Kampfgefährten bis nach Mexiko verfolgt sowie erledigt hatte, und gerade ein friedliches Leben mit seiner Frau, seinem Sohn und Uncle (nicht sein echter Onkel, er nennt ihn nur so) führen wollte, holte ihn seine Vergangenheit ein, da Edgar Ross in John, als einem ehemaligen Bandenmitglied, eine weiterhin bestehende Gefahr sieht. Nachdem John zusammen mit Jack und Uncle (der dabei ums Leben kommt) die ersten Angriffswellen der Armee abwehren kann, schafft John es gerade noch seiner Familie zur Flucht zu verhelfen, bevor er in seiner letzten großen Schießerei, auf Grund der Übermacht des Feindes, sein Leben verliert. Nach seinem Tod Drei Jahre nach seinem Tod, im Jahre 1914, sieht man eine Sequenz, in der sein inzwischen erwachsener Sohn an den Gräbern seiner Eltern steht. Nach dieser Szene übernimmt man die Rolle des Sohnes, der alle Waffen und Fähigkeiten seines Vaters hat. Jack Marston schwor sich, sich für seinen Vater zu rächen. Ereignisse in Undead Nightmare Im Undead Nightmare übernimmt man erneut die Rolle von John, um seine Familie, die von einer Zombieplage infiziert wurde, zu retten. Auf der Suche nach einem Gegenmittel reist er quer durch das Grenzland, bis es ihn wieder nach Mexiko verschlägt. Dort erfährt John das Abraham Reyes für die Plage verantwortlich ist. Mit dem entfernen eines heiligen Artefakts aus eine Ruine verfluchte Reyes das Grenzland. John legt die Maske auf Wunsch von Ayauhtéotl zurück an ihren Platz. Damit endet die Plage, John reitet nach Hause zurück und befreit seine Familie. Monate später stirbt John khert jedoch, auf die Welt zurück da Seth die Maske erneut stiehlt und damit die Plage sich wieder verbreitet. Morde Im Verlauf des Spiels kann John Marston eine Reihe von Personen töten. Diese sind hier aufgelistet. Siehe auch. *Artikel über John Marston im GTA Wiki Trivia Red Dead Redemption thumb|Johns Narben *Marston ähnelt mit seinen Narben Red Harlow aus Red Dead Revolver. **Diese narben bekam er durch einem Kampf mit dem Wölfen wie man in der Red Dead Redemption 2-Mission Tritt auf, verfolgt von Erinnerungen sehen konnte. *Bei genauem Hinsehen merkt man, dass Marston fast die gleichen Gesichtszüge wie Niko Bellic hat. *Die Narben sind dem Protagonisten des Films ''Der Texaner ''(Original: The Outlaw Josey Wales) nach empfunden. *Jack Marstons Gesicht hat, aufgrund eines Bärenangriffs, ähnliche Narben. *Johns Hut ist dem von Red Harlow, bis auf einige Kleinigkeiten, sehr ähnlich. Und zugleich auch ein Easter Egg in Rockstar-Titel L.A Noire. *John kann nicht schwimmen und wird somit, ähnlich wie die Protagonisten aus früheren GTA-Spielen, in tiefen Gewässern ertrinken. *John wird oft mit der Stadt in Verbindung gebracht, obwohl er ein Farmer ist. Möglicherweise deshalb, weil er mit Ross und Fordham in Blackwater gesehen wurde. *Die Beziehung von Johns Eltern ist ungewiss. Es wird angedeutet, dass Johns Vater entweder ein Freier oder der Lude seiner Mutter war. *Johns Grabinschrift ist „Blessed are the peacemakers“ (Johns, Abigails und Uncles Grabinschriften sind nicht ins Deutsche übersetzt und somit eine Besonderheit in Red Dead Redemption). Dieser Satz stammt aus der Bergpredigt und heißt im Deutschen „Selig, die Frieden stiften“. Das kennzeichnet seinen langen Weg zu Erlösung und Frieden für seine Familie in einem gesetzlosen Land. Außerdem könnte es eine Anspielung auf den Cattleman Revolver sein. *John kann nur die Grundlagen der spanischen Sprache. Während er in Mexiko ist, spricht er die Passanten für gewöhnlich mit „Hola“ an und schreit in Kämpfen gelegentlich in gebrochenen Spanisch. *Man sieht John in Zwischensequenzen, nach Missionen und während er Filme im Kino schaut, Zigarette rauchen. *John ist extrem höflich gegenüber Frauen. So nennt er Bonnie MacFarlane „Miss MacFarlane“, obwohl sie ihm anbot, dass er sie Bonnie nennen kann. Er macht auch alles Mögliche, um Frauen zu beschützen, so schlägt er sogar Irish, um zwei Nonnen zu retten. *Im Kontrast zu seiner Höflichkeit bei Frauen, steht sein Verhalten gegenüber weniger angesehenen Personen wie Irish und Nigel West Dickens. *Es ist ungeklärt, warum John in Blackwater mit der Fähre ankommt. Eine Möglichkeit ist, dass Ross ihn auf West Elizabeth holte, um ihm seine Mission, in einer vor Mithörern geschützten Umgebung, genau zu erklären. *John erwähnt einige Male seine verstorbene Tochter, wenn er mit Abigail über ihre Familie redet. Ihr Name ist unbekannt. *John gibt manchen Charakteren Ratschläge, welche durchaus als klug und weise bezeichnet werden können. *Wenn seine Ehre niedrig genug ist, kann er Leute beleidigen. *In der Charaktererstellung von Grand Theft Auto Online fungiert er als Elternteil des Online-Spielers. Red Dead Redemption 2 *Laut eigener aussage, wollte er mal ein Gesetzeshüter werden. Galerie Red Dead Redemption John marston.jpg John_Marston_1.jpg tumblr_m3t2e0fcPB1qlwa0uo1_1280.jpg Marston's feiner anzug.jpg|John Marston im Feiner Anzug john vs undead.jpg|John gegen die Zombie Apokalypse Rdr_john_marston06.jpg|John mit einem Revolver Red Dead Redemption 2 Screen.1.jpg|John wieder mit einem Revolver könnte um die neue Double-Action Revolver handeln Screen.11.jpg|John Marston rechts und Sadie Adler links bei einer Feuerbefecht Screen.21.jpg|John bedroht ein Mann Screenshot_20180505-162410.jpg|John wird als geisel gehalten Screenshot_20180505-162433.jpg|In der nahaufnahme Screenshot_20180507-223524.jpg| RDR-Artwork.4.jpg|Das Artwork von John John_Marston_Foto.jpg|Besuch beim Fotostudio von Blackwater John_Marston_(Social_Club).png| en:John Marston es:John Marston it:John Marston pl:John Marston fr:John Marston ru:Джон Марстон nl:John Marston pt-br:John Marston Kategorie:Charaktere in Redemption Kategorie:Charaktere in Undead Nightmare Kategorie:Charaktere in Redemption II Kategorie:Story Charaktere Kategorie:Multiplayer Charaktere Kategorie:Protagonisten Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Zombies Kategorie:Van Der Linde Gangmitglied